User talk:HumbleX
http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:RumbleXRumble/Archive Re: Plot Summaries 2 I don't promise anything, because I'd prefer to finish the plot summaries of characters from the Chimera Ant arc first while I still have it fresh in my mind. Still, considering Nanika actually appears only a few times in the arc (most of it is background), I should be able to do it before the end of next week. Martialmaniac (talk) 20:01, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Kazsule's alliance I have seen there is a page for Kazsule's alliance, which I think is a marvellous idea. Would it be ok with you if we also made one for Nickes's alliance? It's not a priority, of course. Martialmaniac (talk) 14:58, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Uh, and what about the Extermination Team? It's cited in countless pages, after all. Martialmaniac (talk) 19:55, April 1, 2018 (UTC) No problem. I would like to do that, but I want to write some more summaries first. It's just that there's so much that's easily neglected - e.g. Ikalgo was originally not supposed to look for Palm, and he had been given further instructions to help the team if she had died. Martialmaniac (talk) 20:42, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Once I'm done with Ikalgo, yes; but if study looks bad, I'll just do some smaller edits first. I also suspect I'll have to expand Killua's plot section too, though, again, it's not a priority. Martialmaniac (talk) 22:22, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Yup, it's just that Gon's page is already in the stubs, Killua isn't. Oh, neither is Morel's. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:16, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, I'm doing Meruem's page before Welfin's because it's featured, but not as long as Gon's or Killua's. Alos, thank you very much for editing my edits. It makes it much, much quicker for me to write. Of course, I do my best not to make any mistakes, but if I can focus on the bulk of the writing, everything becomes quicker. Martialmaniac (talk) 14:18, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Maha There's a ton of mistakes on the page about "maha zoldyck". in first you claim that he fought netero, but this event has never happened, the Viz Transaltion is extrremely badly translated, what is said in Japanese is: "among the people wo had squables with my grandpa, netero is among the only ones alive nowadays", it's not about fighting maha, but about people who are still alive because of old age ad hwo had adventures with maha in their childhood.. Netero cannot fight maha to death since they are friends as said in the manga. The french verison of HxH has the correct transtaion, an user who cna rea djapanese can confirm this: https://www.reddit.com/r/HunterXHunter/comments/85fuhk/ask_anything_translationrelated_here/dvx6lsz/ Furtermore there's no need to have a page for zzigg and Maha, both character are the same character. Take a close look to their facial features (wide head, ears, wide eyes and mouth, short eyebrows). Maha's name has never been said in the manga, every information about him in teh guidebook are wrong and got retconned, he is not 98 years old, he is not zeno's father and he is not named Maha, else why would Togashi change the "absolute" information of the guidebook? it's because it's probabaly not him who wrote it in the guidebook. Guidebooks should never be taken seriously, it's just for money, mad eby teh ditirs of popular series, information in them are not reliable (Killua is as tall as Machi? the book claims that). When Zzigg, netero and Rinne went to DC they were 30 years old, it was the first time that netero went to DC, he later went to DC when he was 60 years old. Rinne is almost as old as Netero, she doesn't looks like a 60 years old girl when she went to DC, and Netero doens't look like when he was 60 years old (in the manga he even has earings when he is 60 years old, he kept his hair long while in DC they were very short). Zzig cannot be Zeno's father, he would be less than 10 years old when Netero went to DC. Finally, what's the point to bring out a new Zoldyck and saying his name? in this picture we see character that we know: netero, rinne from the election arc and a zoldyck, both 3 are as old, and who is as old as Netero? Zeno's grandfather. So please, change those pages, you share a ton of mistake to many people, and I'm getting tired to be insulted by people whne I say that zzigg si Zeno's grandfather. Best regards ~~Raikurage~~ Sorting and Unification Hiya Rumble, sorry to bother you. Since the terms "Sorting" and "Unification" are quite relevant to the Chimera Ant arc, i was thinking that we should explain them in some page, but I am not sure which one. The Chimera Ant page? The Royal Guard page? I am maybe leaning more towards the latter than the former, but I'd like to hear what you think. Also, to get this out of the way immediately: every time they are mentioned in the manga, they are put in quotes. Should we do the same in the articles, or is it enough to capitalize them? Martialmaniac (talk) 13:00, April 8, 2018 (UTC) If it's ok with you, I can maybe write it under the character gallery in the "Meruem's Colony" section of the Chimera Ant gallery, since those two projects were limited to his colony. As for the quotes, as I kept reading while writing summaries, Viz suddenly stops using them after a certain point, so we could really go with either option. What do you think would look best? Martialmaniac (talk) 13:58, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Yup, they sure are flaky. Ok, I'll go ahead, thanks! Martialmaniac (talk) 14:18, April 8, 2018 (UTC) RE: Taloon Thank you very much! I couldn't find him, so I assumed he did not have a page. Should we rename it to follow the Viz translation? Martialmaniac (talk) 00:18, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Personally, I'm in favor of changing it. I mean, that seems to have been the line of conduct for years, and we've done it with far more relevant characters (Melody, the translation of "senritsu", and also Morel, who should have been called "Morau"). Martialmaniac (talk) 01:26, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Timeline Hey Rumble! I'm still working on the summaries, but at the same time I'm also putting together a complete timeline, even more detailed and accurate than this phenomenal one. I have references for everything I plan to include, and I also plan to use colors to distinguish between dates revealed explicitly and calculations, so the premises are perfectly clear. Could I create a page for it when it's done? Martialmaniac (talk) 16:17, April 22, 2018 (UTC) I actually started the timeline because I felt I was burning myself out with the summaries, so I wanted to differentiate my tasks on here a little. Also, what pronouns should we use for Kite? Masculine until his rebirth, feminine afterwards? Martialmaniac (talk) 16:27, April 22, 2018 (UTC) Riehelvelt Nen template Hi Rumble! Since the template of Riehlvelt's nen ability is locked, could you please change the ability name to , so basically add the literal meaning? The chapter is 59, if you want to add a reference to the description as well. Martialmaniac (talk) 22:26, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Done, thanks! Martialmaniac (talk) 22:51, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: Ringon = Lingon Not at all! I'm super happy you're taking care of it. I'll finish Killua's Plot section, then retouch Gon's Hunter Exam arc and Zoldyck Family arc, then move on to Kurapika and Leorio. I know their pages are not stubs, but they're the main characters, so I want to try and make them detailed enough. I'll go back to the stubs after that. Also, the timeline is coming along fine, although there are a few hitches here and there. Martialmaniac (talk) 19:42, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! I hope so... By the way, you'll probably be unhappy to hear that now that we have begun to embolden the names of Hatsu abilities, I am in favor of capitalizing Hatsu subcategories such as "Nen Beast", "Levy Type", etc.. Too bad we don't have a bot. Martialmaniac (talk) 01:51, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Squad categories Hi Rumble, do you think it would be helpful to categorize Chimera Ants according to whose Squadron they belong to? We have enough info to make tags for Leol, Zazan, Welfin, Meleoron and Colt, at the very least. It may be useful to also figure out exactly what rankings there are: at first, and according to Lin's explanation, there were only Squadron Leaders, Officers, and peon/soldiers; however, after the Queen's death, the ranks of Captain (Ikalgo, bombardier beetle) and Assistant Squadron Leader (presumably Flutter and Hina) were also mentioned. It may be unique to Hagya's squad though. Martialmaniac (talk) 19:40, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Don't worry, it's not important, it was mostly for my convenience XD Since we have a page for Leol's Squad, though, I was wondering if, after I'm done with the summaries and more rpessing matters, you'd allow me to make one for Zazan's too, since we know a lot about it. If it's fine with you, I also wanted to add a section in the Nen page relating to affinity with nature, which is hard to fit anywhere else. Martialmaniac (talk) 19:48, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! Sorry I have been less active recently and working only on small sections lately, my deadlines are very close and that kind of stuff is much quicker to write than summaries. Martialmaniac (talk) 19:59, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Very new at this... Hope I present this correctly!:) Hello Rumble! I hope that I am doing this correctly. I saw something on a wiki page that sits all wrong in my craw! Lol it is small thing really. Just probably a overlooked typo perhaps. It is on Tsubone the Butler's page. It says her nen type is "unknown" when it seems to me it is pretty obvious she uses a conjuring type of Nen! A bit further into the article, it does seem to acknowledge her a abilities as conjuring abilities, yet the nen type question in the description has a ? inside! What if anything should or can I do to rectify this? ~MaDDeR 19:38, May 23, 2018 (UTC)Thee HaTTeR